Deathly Hollows : The number seven
by seungsigan
Summary: La mutation, c'est la clé de notre évolution. C'est elle qui nous a menées de l'état de simple cellule à l'espèce dominante sur notre planète.


**ANCIENS POUVOIRS**

**-Vélanes :**

**_Bom,Yoon Eun Hye,Narsha,HyoSung et Hyoyeon._**

Une Vélane est un être ressemblant à une femme d'une grande beauté et d'un charme incomparable. Lorsqu'elles chantent, elles envoûtent presque tous les hommes qui les écoutent. Mais si les Vélanes sont énervées, elles perdent alors toute leur beauté : leurs corps entier se transforment en celui d'un oiseau, et elles projettent des boules de feu.

**-****Loup-garou**** :**

**_HyunSeung,Yoseob et Junhyung._**

Les loups garous sont des êtres humains qui ont été mordus par un loup-garou avant d'en devenir un. Contrairement aux Animagi,les lycanthropes ne peuvent pas contrôler leur transformation ; cette dernière s'effectue à chaque pleine lune, que le loup-garou le veuille ou non. A partir du moment où il est transformé, le loup-garou ne peut plus se gérer ; il peut mordre sans s'en rendre compte n'importe qui. Une morsure peut être mortelle, mais la plupart du temps, elle condamne la victime à devenir un loup-garou à son tour. Ils peuvent aussi se transformer lorsqu'ils sont en état de colère.

**-Animagus :**

**_Himchan,YongGuk,Zelo,Zico,Jaehyo,Piyo et U-Kwon._**

Un Animagus est un humain capable de se transformer en animal. Le nombre d'Animagi est suivi de très près par le Conseil car la transformation est un processus délicat et dangereux. Les Animagi sont tenus de se déclarer au Conseil et ont interdiction de se transformer sans l'autorisation des anciens.

**-Occlumens & Legimens**** :**

**_Daniel,Jeesu,Inati et Youngwon._**

Un occlumens est un humain capable de défendre son esprit lorsqu'un legimens,autrement dit personne capable d'extraire des sentiments et des souvenirs de l'esprit de quelqu'un, essaye de s'introduire dans son esprit. Pour ce,un contact visuel est souvent essentiel sauf lorsque le legimens a atteint le niveau 5.

**-Vampires : **

**_Heechul,Hangeng,Siwon,Donghae,Hyukjae,Yesung et Leeteuk._**

Un vampire est reconnu pour son pouvoir hypnotique qui lui permet de séduire sa proie. Plus il "vieillit «plus il devient puissant. Il a une force surhumaine et guérit automatiquement de ses blessures. Il peut également lire dans les pensées.

**-Shadows **:

_Junsu,Yoochun,Changmin,Yunho et Jaejoong._

Un shadow est un humain capable de déplacer les objets et les êtres vivants à partir de sa force mental. Ils sont réputés pour leur sens de l'honneur et de la famille.

**NOUVEAUX POUVOIRS**

**-Big Bang :**

**_G-Dragon,Tiyopi,Seungri,Taeyang et Daesung._**

Un Big Bang est un humain capable de provoquer des séisme à haut niveau. Il suffit que celui-ci plaque ses mains au sol pour que la terre soit victime de tremblements violents. Plus le Big Bang est énervé, plus le séisme est dangereux. Certains Big Bang devenus anciens ont réussis à détruire toute une ville pendant la guerre des Andes.

**-Pyrokénos :**

**_Jay et Jungmo._**

Un pyrokénos est un humain capable d'augmenter la température d'un objet jusqu'à ce que celui-ci prenne feu. Les pyrokénos sont considérés comme les mutants les plus dangereux et les plus instables mentalement. Lorsqu'ils arrivent au niveau 5, certains arrivent à faire augmenter la température d'un être humain avant de faire brûler celui-ci.

**-Epsilons :**

**_Wooyoung,Taecyeon et Jay Park._**

Un epsilon est un humain capable de provoquer des ondes sonores faisant rebondir l'obstacle. Ils sont également dotés d'une grande force physique qui les rend presque invincible.

**-Ospeedons :**

**_Junyoung,Dongjun,Taehoon,Hyungsik,Heechul et Kevin._**

Un ospeedon est un humain capable de se déplacer très rapidement. Il est aussi doté d'une agilité incroyable il parle généralement très vite. Il peut également créer une tornade lorsqu'il est au summum de sa force.

**-Skyds :**

**_Dongho,Eli,Jaeseop,Kiseop et Soohyun._**

Un skyd est un humain capable de traverser la matière et d'être intangible jusqu'à un certain point. Ils sont aussi reconnus pour leur savoir supérieur aux autres mutants.

**PERSONNAGES SECONDAIRES**

**- Jinki et Jo Kwon.**  
_Pouvoir non dévoilé pour l'instant._  
Jinki et Jokwon sont tout les deux des informaticiens dont les mutants utilisent les services. Ils n'appartiennent à aucun clan.

* * *

_Prologue._

_La mutation, c'est la clé de notre évolution. C'est elle qui nous a __menées__ de l'état de simple cellule à l'espèce dominante sur notre planète._

_« _Hyunseung est revenu. »_

À cette phrase, Junhyung n'eut aucune réaction et se contenta de continuer à regarder son programme télévisé favori. Yoseob soupira avant de se rendre à l'entrée, alors qu'Hyunseung venait de franchir celle-ci. Le roux se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit une armoire remplie de médicament. Il prit l'alcool, en versa sur un essuie de vaisselle taché et exerça une pression sur son bras droit avec celui-ci. Yoseob qui observait la scène de loin depuis le début s'approcha et remarqua que le bras d'Hyunseung avait été griffé sur toute sa longueur. Il lança un regard interrogateur au blessé mais celui-ci ne lui répondit que par un grognement avant de se diriger vers le salon où Junhyung était toujours en train de regarder la télé. Hyunseung s'empara de la télécommande avant de changer.

_« _Hé! On avait dit chacun son t..»_

Hyunseung coupa Junhyung dans son monologue d'un geste de la main avant de lui montrer la télé. Junhyung se tut afin d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient au journal télévisé.

_« Il se trouverait qu'il y ait eu un séïsm__e cette après-midi dans les environs de 16h20 dans la ville de Séoul.. »_

A ces mots, Yoseob et Junhyung se tournèrent immédiatement vers Hyunseung qui ne semblait pas étonner et qui continuait à fixer l'écran de télévision.

_« Il semblerait cependant qu'il n__'y ait pas eu de blessé. De plus, un incendie se serait déclaré dans la foret de Gwangju. Les gardes forestiers pensent à un incendie volontaire..»_

Hyunseung éteignit le poste avant de s'affaler sur le divan alors que Junhyung et Yoseob se lançaient des regards inquiets. Il y eut un grand silence avant que l'un deux ne se décident enfin à prendre la parole.

_« _Un incendie volontaire.. » _commença Yoseob.  
«_ _J'ai été sur les lieux. C'est sûrement l'œuvre de Jay et Jungmo quoique non. C'est eux à coup sûre. Po__ur le séïsme,il est sûrement signé Big Bang seulement je ne les ai pas retrouvé. __A vrai dire, personne ne sait où ils se trouvent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche à fuir mais cette chose a vraiment l'air dangereux pour que même les Big Bang se cachent. Hyu__nseung s'arrêta deux secondes avant de lancer un regard par la fenêtre. L'heure est grave et je sais que les autres s'en doutent aussi. Et peut-être que vous aussi. Il est né.. »_  
_« _Qui est né? »_ demanda Yoseob.  
_« _Celui qui nous sauvera tous. Il est né ce__tte nuit. C'est une nouvelle ère qui commence et une guerre qui s'annonce et cette fois. Tout le monde y participera. Mutants et humains et malheureusement, nous ne battrons pas ensemble mais les uns contre les autres. »_

_« _Tu rigoles, j'espère ? » _demanda Yoseob.

_« _Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ? » _

_« _Non mais.. »_

_« _Tu n'as pas idée de l'étendue de son pouvoir. Ce nouveau-né est plus puissant que n'importe quel autre mutant pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a le pouvoir de détruire la terre entière, tu comprends ? »_


End file.
